


concept 5

by strwbrryjamm



Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Concept, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, they're just being whipped idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strwbrryjamm/pseuds/strwbrryjamm
Summary: minsung concept: aftercare
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minsung/seungjin smut (?) concepts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942699
Kudos: 103





	concept 5

**Author's Note:**

> Aftercare! It's important! It's cute! Care for your partners!

"You did so well, kitten," Jisung praised, peppering kisses all over Minho's face as soon as he came back.

The older boy gave him a tired smile, reaching out for him. Jisung chuckled, pressing one last kiss on his lips before looping his arms underneath the boy, carrying his lover to the bathroom.

He gently placed Minho on the tub filled with warm water, bubbles floating about. Jisung joins him in the bubble bath, washing both his tired boyfriend and himself, occasionally cooing praises at the older boy.

"Bath time's over," Jisung murmured after a while, earning a whine of disagreement from his lover, "come on now, let's go get changed."

"No," Minho whined, sinking deeper into the water, sulkily gathering the bubbles closer to himself. "I like it here, bubba," he pouts at the younger boy, "one more minute, please?"

An amused chuckle leaves Jisung's lips, fond smile directed towards the pleading boy. "But we were going to watch Disney movies..." he tries to negotiate, running his hand through Minho's drenched hair.

Excitement shines in the older boy's eyes, distracted from his bubble bath as he turned to his lover and urged him to slip off of the tub and dry themselves. Jisung does so, wrapping the both of them with clean towels and carrying his boyfriend back to the bedroom after draining the bubbly water from the tub.

"Onesies or plain pyjamas?" Jisung hums, presenting the question to his boyfriend, as he looks through their closet. His lover was now sitting on the side of the bed, drying his hair with another towel.

"Onesie, please," Minho answers, eyes closed as he continued drying his hair, "can we match, bubba?"

Humming out a reply, Jisung rummages through their closet, pulling out two onesies from the hangers - the cat and squirrel onesies that they usually wear when they're bored and decided an impromptu onesie party was needed. He approaches the older boy, putting the clothes beside him before planting a kiss on top of Minho's head.

His kitten giggles at the affection, leaning up to plant a proper kiss on Jisung's lips.

"Should bubba help you with the onesie, kitten?" Jisung suggests, motioning to the gray cat onesie laying closest to Minho.

The older boy winces a bit when he tries to move, pain shooting from his lower backside. He flashes the younger an apologetic look, "please bubba? Hurts a lot when I move."

Jisung is quick to move, reaching for the onesie and carefully putting it on his kitten. Once done, he excuses himself for a moment to properly wear his own onesie.

Minho gasps and giggles happily, clapping at his realization when he sees Jisung in his own onesie. "'m kitty!" he points to himself, before pointing at Jisung with glee in his eyes, "bubba's a squirrel!"

Jisung chuckles at his words as he picks up the used towels and the clothes on the floor, putting them on the basket filled with dirty clothes.

"He is, isn't he?" Jisung scoops the other giggling onesie clad boy in his arms, carrying him out to the living room for the promised movies. "Wait here, kitten. Bubba's gonna go get our snacks," he instructs the boy, walking into the kitchen to gather their necessary foods.

He opted not to go for the popcorn, knowing how impatient his kitten is when it comes to food (making the popcorn usually takes him so long for some reason). He pulls out a bowl, and a pack of marshmallows from the cupboard. He grabs a small pack of gummy bears from the refrigerator, setting them down the counter.

He pours the marshmallows into the clear bowl, deciding that Minho might end up hogging the gummy bears to himself and it would much rather be better if he gave him the pack instead (he opens the pack first, to avoid his kitten having difficulties of opening his gummy bears). He grabs a jug of water and a pair of cups for their drinks.

As much as he'd want to give in to his kitten's pleads of drinking his strawberry milk, Jisung noticed that he barely drank any water that day.

Once ready, he puts them all together in a tray, and carries them back to the living room where Minho was waiting. The television was already on, familiar narrations of _Inside Out_ letting him know that the movie had just begun.

Jisung placed the tray gently on the coffee table, sitting beside his kitten and wrapping his arms around him. 

"Chose bubba's favorite," Minho tries to explain, snuggling closer to his bubba's warmth, humming in contentment. "Wan' bubba to enjoy too," he adds.

Jisung's heart flutters at his words, a lovesick smile blooming on his face as he realized what his lover had done. While it may be a small gesture, it was enough for Jisung to know Minho absolutely loved and cared for his happiness too. 

"That's so sweet, thank you, kitten," Jisung sweetly murmurs. "I got you gummy bears... you deserved them after being so good today."

Reaching out for the said pack of sugary sweets, Minho squeals in delight. "Thank you, bubba!" he exclaims, planting kisses upon kisses on his bubba's face before settling down again.

He watches the movie intently, nibbling on each piece as Jisung watch him, chuckling at his actions. 

They continued to watch the movie in silence, occasional giggles leaving Minho's lips whenever Jisung kissed his cheeks.

When the movie ended, credits rolling on the screen, that was when Minho realized something. "Bubba," he pulls on Jisung's sleeve to get his attention, "bubba... my strawberry milk?"

"Later, I'll let you drink some," Jisung answered easily, reaching for the glass filled with water. "Have some water first... you barely drank some today. We don't want an unhealthy kitten, now, don't we?"

Minho pouts at the lack of his favorite drink, but he relents. "No..." he mutters, grabbing the glass from Jisung's hands. He takes a large sip of the water, giving the glass back to his bubba so he can put it down.

"Very good, kitten," the younger boy praises, and Minho's sad and pouty expression is replaced by sheer happiness at his words, "now, let's watch another movie. I'm thinking... _Lilo and Stitch_?"

His kitten gleefully smiles, bouncing on his seat and clapping in delight at Jisung's suggestion. "Mhm! Can we watch it, bubba?"

"Sure."

Minho patiently waits as Jisung picks the desired movie, reaching out and making grabby hands at the younger once the movie was successfully chosen and playing. Without a second thought, Jisung lets himself be engulfed by his kitten's hug, returning the affection by pressing another kiss on his lips.

They move to a more comfortable position, continuing to watch the movie being played. Minho reaches for his pack of gummy bears occasionally, mostly just intently watching the graphics of the movie while listening to his bubba's heartbeat, as he was laying on Jisung's chest.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, as the movie nearly comes to an end, when Jisung realizes his kitten was fast asleep - snuggled as close as he can be to him, snoring softly. 

The younger sighs fondly, running his fingers through Minho's scalp before reaching for the remote. He shuts the television off, making sure his kitten doesn't wake up as he moves a bit to accommodate their bodies on the couch.

Once comfortable, he spares his kitten one last glance filled with adoration and love, before closing his eyes, drifting to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
